


electrocardiogram

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: An rainy day brings the blues again, staying all alone at the Church and listening to the rain. A day where no one comes solely because of the rain, her pessimism rises.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	electrocardiogram

**Author's Note:**

> Hifumi day.

While the rain poured, a woman of stars passes on the lonely streets. Each splat of water reminds Hifumi of the day it is, her little name pun. Hi-fu-mi, one and a two and a three. So funny, isn't it? Her friend that comes around hasn't made note of that yet and she's glad.  
  
Today's Tuesday, another day of going to the same school and repeating daily activities. High school has no need for friends, they stab you in the back and cause endless confusion with their mixed messages. That is why you trust yourself first and then others, for you will always be there for yourself.  
  
Humans are lost children in the end, she believes. Looking at the church that looms in the fog and rain, does she truly want to enter now? God can only save you for so long, one day that protection will be gone. Her mind gives her flashbacks but she refuses to linger on the past.  
  
Look towards your life, towards the champagne gold. Do not falter, for your future self will be proud of you. Yes, you can live without a belief. But saying there is no belief, aren't you living off of that? Find joy in new things, study the humans around you and figure out the meaning of life.  
  
The church meets the back of the young lady, who decides to not visit today. Sure, it's not like her to miss anything but she can complain about the rain to the friends that were bound to visit. It's much better at home where you can sleep your worries off and let out anger on homework.  
  
The people that cross Shibuya Crossing, they're annoying when large groups pass here and there. Noises here and everywhere, even night, there is no thing similar to the deafening of true silence. The droplets remind her of her own past, having seen her reflection in clear and muddy puddles. Sometimes, she wonders if that past could ever come back.  
  
Perhaps the demon that nestled inside her mother's heart would leave, take hold of another person and cause them misery. It is not as if Hifumi wants others to experience what she did, but she wants something else besides the shell of a mother she has now. Perhaps that is the reason she may not enjoy shogi as she did before, because the spirit of her mother is always in her mind and around.  
  
As general of her own life, there is no need for peer pressure from dead people. But they just keeping following you everywhere, the deceased just won't float to their respective spots. It's annoying, don't you think? Or do you enjoy the company that your ancestors want the best for you and care for your existence while you hate yourself?  
  
For she is no tragic hero, but her entire existence is a nonsensical story. The meaning of being here, heading home again, facing her Mother and bed-ridden Father... she does not know if she can handle it today. She knows of what'll happen, another shogi match that she wins because her mother planned it. Oh please, let her sleep.  
  
Sleep takes a toll on some, others, not so much. Her lungs that fill with air, she's wondering about the possibility of today. Lonely rain, people just passing as they do without much of a word. Hifumi can't blame them, rainy days are meant for indoor hangouts, not outdoor.  
  
Hifumi Togo wonders about the world and why she's still heading home, there's no point of anything else. The light that shines on the young people, such as herself, she can feel it dimming with every fraction of a second. Blossoms become flowers, flowers become fruits, fruits then decay.  
  
Hifumi herself is bound to decay, right? Casting away herself for the joy of a game, the mind that thinks this and that, making moves and heeding a complex of god yet not. There is a meaning behind everything, but Togo has become invested in the mindset that 'nothing matters'.  
  
She has no need of a dramatic life, it's all trouble. Nothing to look forward too, only sleep and finishing homework to stay on top. Perhaps her interest in shogi will slip, but what will make Hifumi Togo herself? Life is a trick to deceive the relentless ones, it's all bullshit.  
  
There is no point, without Shogi she has no purpose, she just wants to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be posted earlier this week. Please take it as it is.


End file.
